With the use of a document scanner, almost anyone can conveniently transform a paper document into an electronic one. Once the electronic document is created, the electronic document can be stored, printed back into a paper document, or be sent electronically via email or facsimile to a desired recipient. Document scanners are commonly supported by a desktop or network computer, and also can be incorporated into a multifunction printer that also includes the ability to copy and/or print the document.
Scanning a document conventionally requires access to a desktop computer or network computing station to operate the scanner and to control the electronic document created by the scanner. For a traveler or guest, access or exposure to the computer associated with the scanner may not be possible or even desirable. The traveler/guest likely lacks adequate control over the situation to insure the confidentiality of the document. For example, while a traveler or guest could ask their host to scan a document and provide the traveler with an electronic copy, the traveler may want to avoid the possibility of the host retaining an electronic copy of the document. Even where confidentiality is not an issue, the traveler/guest may simply want to hasten the document scanning process by initiating and completing the process alone.
Accordingly, widespread use of conventional scanning systems by travelers, guest or other mobile computing users, is limited by the dual concerns of convenience and confidentiality.